


Uncontrollable Desire

by sterekuntamed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Derek Hale, Dubious Consent, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekuntamed/pseuds/sterekuntamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek needs to find a mate or else he looses his title as Alpha. So when he sees the small Omega he has to have him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided that since I did not like the original version of this I am revising it and there is going to be another chapter. This story used to be titled The Alpha Needs The Omega. 
> 
> If you have any questions feel free to ask by commenting down below.

It was mid-afternoon, the sun was just beginning to set, when Derek pulled his Camara into the woods that surrounded the perimeter of the fair and used his enhanced eyesight to look for the perfect mate that would easily be able to give him a healthy litter of pups. The Alphas eyes scanned every crowd of people that walked from ride to ride unaware of the monster that was watched their every move. Derek would have  never thought he would resort to kidnapping a mate in his life. He was actually raised from a nice family and never had trouble finding friends, but that all changed when the fire happened, killing his entire family except his psychotic uncle. Ever since that night something changed inside him. He showed no mercy to those who crossed him since then he's been a cold-hearted killer.

Even though Derek was forced to go out and find a mate and would have happily lived his life running a pack by himself he was forced to follow one rule: _If you are the Alpha and do not have a mate by your twenty-fifth birthday then your ability to shift will be taken from you and you will be forced to live amongst the humans._

Derek is turning twenty-five next month and if he had known that being mated was a rule as an Alpha, Derek would have thought twice when he decided to rip out the throat of the his packs old Alpha. Derek was a ruthless leader and if his ability to shift was taken away then his pack would have the chance to finally kill him since he wouldn't be strong enough to fight them off. So that's how he finds himself watching all the Omegas happily walk through the fair, unaware of the wolf watching them, ready to take one when they least expected.

After hours of sitting and watching none of the Omegas caught his eye since a majority of them were females, Derek wanted a male someone he can hold down and fuck as hard as he wanted to and not have to worry about breaking their fragile bodies.

He's been sitting in the same spot for over two hours and he was about to leave before a wonderful scent filled in though the open window of the passenger side. It was sweet and delicate that made Derek involuntarily growl and his grip on the steering wheel tightened and the more he breathed in the scent, the harder it was to control his urges to find and fuck whoever it was producing that smell.

The scent was getting stronger as a small group of friends, consisting of four people, traveled up the only deserted path that held the only bathrooms on park grounds. It didn't take Derek long to figure out which Omega was destined to be his since there were only two Omegas in the group and one was already mated to the tall curly haired Alpha. He took the time to admire his knew toy and Derek's cock stirred to life as he looked over the pale beauty in front of him. For any human it would be next to impossible to see anything in night as the sun finally went down, but Derek could make out every feature that made up his mate from his sexy curves to every mole that scattered his smooth white skin that Derek couldn't wait to mark up. Just the sight of the Omega made Derek's stomach churn with arousal at the thought of the wolf withering beneath him in ecstasy.

Derek reached behind his seat and made sure that he had all the supplies he needed to make sure this went as smoothly as possible. He pulled out an unopened bottle of chloroform and an old rag he pulled from his garage. He also had some plasticuffs, that would hold down the Omega making it impossible for him to escape and just in case the Omega woke up  during the ride to the loft he brought a used roll of duck tape. The Omegas friends were too busy enjoying themselves and Derek waited for his pale princess to enter the bathroom before he quickly and quietly got out of his Camaro and also entered the bathroom, holding the bottle of chloroform and the rag in his pocket.

While the Omega did his business in the stall Derek entered a random open stale and waited until the Omega was done. He opened the dangerous chemical and poured its contents all over the rag, making sure he wore a glove so he wouldn't pass out himself and stopped only when the rag was soaked through. The Omega flushed the toilet and went to the sink to wash his hands when Derek was left the stall. The Omega didn't pay him any mind as he washed his hands and Derek made his move. He quickly grabbed the Omegas hair and yanked him back and before the Omega had time to struggle Derek placed the rage, covering his mouth and nose not removing it until he passed out after a minute or so.

Derek discarded the evidence in the trash and made sure his friends weren't paying attention before throwing the Omega over his shoulder and bolted to his car. He placed the Omega in the backseat and started up his car, stepping on the gas and floored it out of the fairs entrance.

The Omega— Stiles as he likes to be called — had woken up hours ago and had been feistier than Derek had expected. Derek had been beyond excited when he heard his mate finally wake up and without thinking he threw open the door and sauntered into the room and didn't get a chance to open his mouth before the Omega shrieked and with some new found ability stood up and swiftly kicked Derek, with so much power it would make Bruce Lee blush, in the nuts and tried to make his escape but was unable to, due to the fact that his wrists were tied up.

Derek shoved the Omega roughly into the bedroom when he had finally been able to get up off the floor and thought it was best to wait a while before going to visit his mate.

A month later Derek pulled open the door that was sealed shut, smiling when it revealed his little mate sitting on the bed. The Omega had finally stopped fighting Derek off whenever he tried to force himself onto him and now whenever Derek wants affection, Stiles would just lay their and wait until it was over.

"Hey baby" Derek said causing Stiles head to snap up in the direction of the noise. The Omega grimaced and Derek smiled as the room filled with the scent of fear. Derek was in control and he was dangerous, Stiles should be scared, scared that his entire life was in Derek's hands.

"Hi Alpha" the little wolf muttered quietly praying to whatever God out there, that Derek would just give him his meal for the day and leave him alone. He didn't want to admit it out loud but he was terrified of the Alpha. One day he was having the time of his life with his friends and the next thing he knows he's waking up in a strange place living with a guy he never met. The Alpha was Derek Hale and Stiles had lost count of the amount of terrifying stories he's heard of what this Alpha had done to other people and just the thought of what Derek could do to him made his stomach churn.

Although for the past month or so that Stiles has been trapped here it was quite obvious that Derek had other plans for Stiles that didn't involve being beaten and raped constantly and that was enough to calm Stiles down, at least for right now.

He wanted to save his virginity for someone special, someone who loved him and Derek took that away for him. The bond mark stood out on his neck, the large bruise permanently marked the pale skin, a grotesque black and blue color that covered an impressive amount of space on the right side of his neck. All Stiles wanted to do was sit down and cry all day and wait until his father tracked him down so he could go home, but from the look on Derek's face, it didn't look like he was leaving anytime soon.

"Come here pup" Derek commanded, voice thick with authority, making Stiles wolf immediately obey completely ignoring his primal instinct to cower in fear.

"Morning Alpha" Stiles breathed out, resisting the urge to flinch as Derek brushed a sharp claw down his cheek. His wolf purred in content when his Alpha licked at the bond mark, whining at the feeling of both pain and pleasure. Derek turned Stiles body around so his lithe body was pressed up against Derek's broad chest. He gasped out when he felt Derek's hand wrap around the smooth expanse of his neck, forcing his head back. Even the feeling of Derek's thick stubble rubbing against the sensitive area had Stiles almost keening with pleasure.

"You are such a good pet, ever since I saw you at the fair I had known you would be the perfect mate" Derek confessed and Stiles let out a small squeak when Derek pressed lightly against the mark. Stiles squealed loudly when his head was forced up, long fingers holding his neck in place when he tried to get out of Derek's hold.

"Looked so good" Derek whispered against the mark making Stiles shiver in disgust when his body started to react to Derek's touch. "Smelled so good" he purred rubbing his face against the side of Stiles's neck, scenting him.

"Tell me pup, who do you belong to?" Derek spoke gently against the shell of Stiles's ear, smirking when he saw how Stiles was trying so hard to not react, but couldn't. He could smell Stiles's arousal and just the thought of being so in control of Stiles made Derek's wolf go crazy.

"Y-You" Stiles chocked out, like it was physically hard to except the fact that he belonged to someone.

"Oh pup, the faster you except your future as my mate the easier it would be to live your life. You belong to me and only me" Derek concluded.

"Will I ever see my family again?" Stiles said, lower lip quivering as he forced himself not to cry, not in front of Derek. He doesn't want to give Derek the satisfaction that he won, that he was finally broken.

"Probably, depends on how good you are" Derek mumbled to busy shoving his face in Stiles's neck barely paying attention to what Stiles was even saying.

"Okay" Stiles croaked and that's when the tears started. Stiles wanted to scream and cry, not stopping until there were no more tears and his throat was hoarse. He hated Derek, but there was nothing he could do. Omegas were nothing without their Alphas and at least he could be thankful that he would be able see his family eventually, just the thought of seeing his father again was enough to make him stay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I finally had time to finish this and I hope you guys enjoy it!

It took Stiles a couple of months for the Omega to realize that living with Derek wasn't so bad. Once he was able to wander around the large house and enjoy lounging outside, basking in the sun, staying with the Alpha was quite relaxing. As soon as Stiles stopped resisting, Derek had changed also. He wasn't always cranky or easily angered and he would even allow the Omega to make small decisions by himself, which mostly consisted of what to watch on television or what he wants for diner but it helped Stiles not feel like he had some control in this weird relationship. It soon came down to Stiles craving Derek's attention when the Alpha was away at work.

Their whole dynamic changed when Stiles went into heat and Derek couldn't think about anything other than pleasing his mate, that he forgot to put a condom on. It was the next couple of weeks having to deal with constant nausea and the Omega always wanting to sleep that Derek caved and finally took his mate to see a doctor. He couldn't risk going into town, not taking the chance for someone to recognize Stiles and take his mate away from him when they finally started to feel like a family.

Derek still had a lot to do to the Omega before everything was finally perfect, but as of right now, his Omega was breaking so beautifully that Derek couldn't wait for his mate to only depend on his Alpha. Right now Derek was driving his Camaro through Beacon Hills, extremely glad that he went through with his plan to get all the windows fully tinted, with Stiles bouncing with excitement that they were finally leaving the premise of the house. His left hand was currently gripping Derek's, balancing both their hands in the center console.

Stiles was just glad that he was finally able to go somewhere that wasn't just the front or backyard. He wanted to desperately open his window to be able to smell all the different scents as they drove through town, but Derek strictly told him he wasn't allowed to do that, so they Omega could only look out the window and watch as everything around them became a blur. The Omega was silently nervous because for a while it had only been just him and Derek, so he was a little anxious to be around other people again, but Derek was rubbing his thumb across the back of his hand and it slightly calmed the Omega down just a tad.

"Where are we going?" Stiles asked suddenly. The Omega was confused on why it was taking so long to get there. They had already been driving for almost a half an hour.

"Doctors." The Alpha dead panned and Stiles was going to ask him another answer, but obediently shut his mouth when Derek shot him a look. The rest of the ride was filled with silence when Derek finally turned into the parking lot. Stiles craned his neck to catch a glance at the title of the office, but was only able to catch the letters "Deat-".

Derek shut the car off and quickly took of his leather jacket and passed it to Stiles who grabbed it and put it on. Derek couldn't help but smirk at the sight of his mate drowning in his clothes before clearing his throat, "Keep the collar up and your head down. If anybody sees you they will take you from me, is that what you want?"

A few months ago Stiles would have spit in his face and agreed without a second thought, but now the thought of being taken away from his Alpha had him whining pathetically and leaning over the console to shove his face into his Alphas scent glands, shaking his head frantically because just the thought of being taken away from his Alpha was the last thing he ever wanted. Who was going to protect him if Derek was gone?

Derek chuckled, "Good boy, now you're going to be extra good for Deaton." With that said, Derek threw open his door and Stiles followed, making sure to pop the collar and keep his eyes focused on his shoes while Derek showed him the way to the front entrance. They both walked for a few moments before Derek turned and shut the door behind him. He grabbed the leather jacket and Stiles took that as a sign that it was finally time for him to look up.

Stiles looked around the room and noticed how there were cages alongside the walls and the room was plain with a sink and a huge area to keep the medicine in and dead set in the room was a plain metal table were Stiles assumed all the surgeries took place. Stiles was confused, weren't they supposed to be going to a hospital? Why are they in a vet?

Derek threw his jacket on a random chair and went to the back of the room and into an office, where moments later he came back, but this time following him was a tall black man, whose face was void of expression. Although the doctor did look like he was nervous and he looked between the Alpha and Omega pair. Stiles smiled kindly, not thinking too much into the doctors reaction to looking at him and sat down on the metal table.

Derek sat down on a stool and kept a close eye on the doctor who walked all around the room to get all of the material he needed before standing in front of the Omega.

"I just need your arm to take a few blood samples" the doctors soft voice spoke and Stiles obeyed not saying anything, only wincing when the needle penetrated his skin. Once that was finished he checked his temperature, and used his stethoscope to her how well his lungs were and a bunch of other tests that lasted about ten or so minutes. In the end, Deaton just prescribed the Omega some antibiotics for the vomiting.

"I'll contact you in one to two weeks for the result of the blood work, but for now there's nothing much more I could do" Deaton whispered to Derek as Stiles put the leather jacket back on. Derek nodded and quickly showed Stiles the way back towards the Camaro. The sun had fully set, but Stiles still kept his head down until he was inside the safety of the car. During the drive back, Stiles couldn't help but dose off, only waking up when Derek picked him up to bring him upstairs to their bedroom.

The next week passed with a blur and it was Wednesday when Derek was in the meeting with a bordering pack that his phone buzzed. He excused himself when he saw the caller I.D.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's pregnant."

Derek's first response was to hang up the phone and race home to tell Stiles the news, but forced himself to continue the conversation, "Are you sure?"

"I am one hundred percent sure. The pregnancy test came back positive and everything else was negative. I would say a congratulations is in order, but you don't deserve it. That boy needs his family."

"I am his family!"

"What about his friends, his father, the poor man is devastated. What are they to him?"

"Dead." Derek sneered before angrily hanging up the phone. He looked into the board room where the pack leader was, but right now Derek couldn't be bothered. He rescheduled the meeting some other time and as quickly as possible drove back to his house, where his mate was happily cooking dinner.

The once dark and depressing, half built house his family owned was no completely remodeled and felt warm and inviting. It felt like home. Home was something Derek was not completely familiar with ever since Kate killed his family and it was all thanks to Stiles.

The clattering of pans ceased when Stiles heard the front door open and the Omega can through the hallway opening, gripping a used ladle in his hands. Derek raised an eyebrow and Stiles let out a breathe, letting the ladle fall to his sides, "Jesus Christ Derek, I thought someone was breaking in. You're never home this early."

"And your first thought was to defend yourself with a spoon?" Derek questioned and Stiles huffed, turning back to the kitchen to finish with the soup that was currently cooking on the stove. He followed the Omega and decided it was best to not hold off the pregnancy information from the Omega for too long, "So Deaton called..."

"And?"

"He said you're pregnant."

Stiles stiffened and the dishes he was currently washing, clattered into the sink and if it wasn't for Derek having fast instincts, the Omega would have collapsed onto the ground. Derek held onto Stiles as he cried and it was hours later when he found his mate, happily relaxing in bed, rubbing his non-existent bump with a smile on his face, Derek knew everything was going to be okay.

-

Turns out everything going smoothly in Derek Hales life only lasted about a month-and-a-half  before Derek was forced to travel for a meeting with his uncle, who decided it was a good idea to move out of Beacon Hills to somewhere more remote where he and his pack won't be bothered much. It was somewhere deep in the mountains, but that is not what bothered Derek. The Alpha was furious that he was forced to leave his pregnant Omega home all by himself with no one around. He didn't know how long the trip would last and it was too risky to let his Omega into to town to get well needed supplies, such as groceries or prenatal vitamins.

When Stiles heard the news, he constantly reassured Derek that everything was fine and he was capable of handling himself, but everything was telling him this was a bad idea. Although Peter had threatened his life if he once again refused to have this meeting and if Derek didn't go based on a hunch he had, it could mean serious problems in the future and that was something he didn't want to go through. Dealing with multiple packs who are just started out who think they are the strongest, but really don't know what they are doing was hard enough.

So that's how Derek found himself packing for his hopefully week long trip, while Stiles say on the bed enjoying a book while sipping tea, wearing a loose t-shirt and sweatpants. He was almost two months along and his stomach was just starting too swell. Derek was glad the pregnancy was going smoothly and there hadn't been any trips to the hospital yet.

Derek and Stiles had a passionate good-bye and Boyd was forced to drag the Alpha out of his mates embrace, do to timing reasons and into the van where he would be spending the next couple of days.

-

It had been three days since Derek left and Stiles usually spent the time sleeping, eating, and moping, usually in that order. He had just made himself something to eat, once again making bigger portions thinking Derek was coming home to eat. He didn't let himself think much into it, just piled more food onto his plate and sat down on one of the couches and put on a random movie. His food was finished and the movie was half way done when his eyelids began to droop and without fighting it he let himself fall into a peaceful sleep.

The Omega had stirred awake and he heard sirens and a multitude of voices talking outside his house. He blinked his eyes open, squinting when he noticed the blue and red lights streaming through his windows and his heart got caught in his throat.

Derek always told him to avoid the police at all costs and now they were surrounding his home. He quickly got off the couch and made his way up the stairs and pulled open the large metal door and looked for a place they wouldn't find him. Of course it wasn't long before the front door was smashed open a what sounded like hundreds of footsteps frantically searched the house. He was scared they were going to take him away, he didn't want to leave and was scared because he doesn't know why their home is being searched. 

Stiles screamed as the closet door was ripped open and he was grabbed tightly by his shoulder and yanked out. His arms were covering his belly and he was shaking like a leaf in the unknown Alphas arms. He tried to pull himself out of the hold, but the Alpha just gripped him tighter and forced him through the house until they were outside. It was a lot more chaotic outside, everyone was running around, news reporters were surrounding the doors like vultures asking him questions he didn't understand, like "Mr. Stilinski had does it feel too finally be free?" Or "Stiles, you're dad has been searching for you for months, how does it feel to finally be able to see your family again?" What are they talking about? They are the ones who broke into his house and basically kidnapped him.

Stiles looked up and faced a man with almost a full head of grey hair and bags under his eyes, looking at him in pure disbelief, almost like seeing Stiles in front of him wasn't real, just his mind playing tricks on him. He ran up to him and pulled the Omega into his embrace and cried into his shoulder. He had no idea what was going on, but decided it was best to just play along and hug the sad old man. It was a little awkward, but Stiles agreed to let the man hug him for as long as he needed.

"Hey Sheriff, we got to get going" said on of the deputys, clearing his throat loudly to get the attention of the sheriff who pulled away from his missing son reluctantly, but agreed anyway.

The sherrif attempted to guide Stiles into one of the empty police cars, but Stiles panicked and started to struggle in his fathers arms, trying to get away as far as possible. He didnt tryst these people after they've technically broke into his house and our now trying to throw him into a car.

"No! Let me go. I do not even know why you're here!" Stiles cried, but everyone around him didnt really pay much attention to the frightened Onega and a bigger deputy, obviously an Alpha, forced him into the back of the patrol car.

He screamed and cried, banging against the windows in fustration, but they continued to search his home and the perimeter almost like they were looking for someone. It was way passed eight o'clock when the sheriff opened the driver side door and setting inside and at that time Stiles had given up and just angrily sat in the back jusy waiting for the time to be over so he can leave.

Most of the ride was filled with silence and it took roughly about a half an hour to make it outside a house that looked roughly familiar, but Stiles couldn't place it. The sheriff got out of the car and opened the back door and before the Omega could make a run for it, the sheriff grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the front door. He felt connected to it, that's why he initially refused to put up a fight, but he couldn't figure out what. He was guided to a room on the top floor and as he laid under the covers, he couldn't help but feel like he was home.

Over the course of the next few days Stiles health declined, he was constantly throwing up, more so than usual, and his temperature was high and his skin felt like it was on fire. This is the longest he's been kept away from his Alpha and his body is going through withdrawal, after all an Omega is nothing without their Alpha.

The sheriff was worried. He could tell that his son has been mated and impregnated and right now all the sheriff wanted to do was strangle the son of a bitch who took his son away from his. All those months he felt the only thing he had left was once again taken from him, he had been an absolute mess. He told Scott of Stiles's whereabouts and the Alpha was so excited he wanted to come to his house the first day, but the older Alpha told him to give Stiles some time to adjust so he doesn't get overwhelmed to quickly.

He was informed by Scott that he was going to stop by just to see Stiles and the sheriff gave him the okay and it was know a couple minutes before Scott showed up. The sun had set and John went up the stairs to check on Stiles to make sure everything was good so far and right now the Omega was laying in bed, fetal position to hopefully keep away the nausea away.

The door bell rang and he shut the door so it was cracked and walked downstairs expecting to see Scott, but instead opened the door to see an enraged Hale at his door. John scuffed and went to shut the door, but Derek growled dangerously and stopped the door from closing, "what do you want Hale?"

"Where is he?" Derek sneered, eyes burning red and the sheriff was little taken aback by that question, "who?" He questioned, eyeing the Alpha dangerously making Derek roll his eyes. "Stiles."

Johns eyes widened when he realized what was going on before he couldn't stop himself and punched the Alpha right in his face. The unexpected hit caused the younger Alpha to stumble before he regained his balance and charged the sheriff.

"Give it up Stilinski, he's mine and the law says you can't do anything about it" Derek panted after the fought for a couple minutes. The sheriffs heart sunk when he realized that the Hale was right. Technically the law was supposed to be changed to be a little more progressive but the town never got to it. By law any Omega that has been mated either consensual or not where property of their Alpha and nothing could be done to separate the two.

This was his son God dammit! He couldn't just let him go without a fight and expect to never see him again.

"Give me my Omega Sheriff" Derek growled, not even looking tired and ready to go for another round while the Sheriff felt like he needed a good thirty minute break before he was ready. He signed sadly and said, "he's upstairs, but I expect to see my son and grandchild or I'll arrest you for kidnapping and rape regardless of the law. He's my son I deserve to see him" once Derek came back downstairs carrying his mate. He threw open the front door flashing the Sheriff a killer smile, "no promises" and walked outside and into his Camaro, driving off to God knows where.

The sheriff sat down on his couch, rubbing his forehead already feeling the impending headache as Scott threw open the door yelling "where's Stiles!"

John barely glanced at the Alpha before standing up, throwing back an "I need booze" and heading towards the kitchen with a scowl on his face, ignoring Scott's confused expression.


End file.
